nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Georgia
The Kingdom of Georgia is a small country in the Caucasus region between Europe and Asia with the Black Sea at the West, Russia at the North, Iran at the South East and the Byzantine Empire at the South. The capital city is Tblisi. Georgia is a constitutional monarchy with a democratically elected parliament. Georgia is under the umbrella of Genji Empire's presence like all other Caucasian states. History After the Great Leap, Georgia declared it's formation from the chaos that engulfed the region. When the Genji Empire offered protection for Georgia and other countries in the region, she readily accepted the offer. Three months after the declaration of the Georgian state, a referendum was held for the restoration of the Georgian monarchy. When the poll resulted in "yes" from the population, King David took the throne and declared the restoration of the Kingdom of Georgia. Government and Politics Georgian Parliament The Georgian Parliament is housed in Tblisi. The Prime Minister is elected for five terms and can apply for another consecutive term and is the head of government. The Legislative branch is the Georgian parliament divided into the upper house and the lower house, the upper house elected to represent each region and the lower house by population plurality. Elections are held with all Georgians the age 18 and above eligible for voting, whether by local government office or embassies and other diplomatic missions overseas. The current ruling part is the centre-right, Russia-aligned United Georgia Party since 9th October 2062. The Georgian Federation Georgia was reformed into a federation with Abkhazia and South Ossetia. The three entities hold independent legislative bodies and civil services, united under the monarchy. Each entities vote for their own head-of-governments rotated in an 8-month cycle between them to officially lead the federation. Georgian Monarchy On the 27th of February 2061 a referendum was held to restore the monarchy and the majority of voters agreed with the proposal. King George XIII of House Bagrationi has been designated King of Georgia, but as a child regency is given to his father, David Bagrationi. The monarch of Georgia is the head of state of the country and holds an executive role in the government. The Georgian royal family resides in the restored Royal House of Georgia. Foreign Relations Georgia holds good relations with neighbouring Armenia, Azerbaijan and Byzantine. The Genji Empire is the kingdom's benefactor, providing both military and financial support. It is also on good terms with East Prussia and the Levant Arab Republic, both major trade partners. Similar in Orthodox Christian faith, Georgia shares good relations with Byzantium. With pro-Russian United Georgia's victory in 2062 elections, the country is preparing for reconciliation with Russia. The kingdom is part of multiple organisations including the Second Terra Treaty and the Silk Road Trade Organisation. Military Main article: Royal Georgian Armed Forces The Royal Georgian Armed Forces consists of land, sea, air and Royal Guard services, all dedicated to protect the sovereignty of the kingdom and the Georgian people. The military purchase their military hardware mainly from Germany but production of arms are done locally also in a limited scale. Economy Georgia has a small, but diverse economy. Being in the Caucasus, Georgia is located in a strategic location with the Black Sea boosting economic capabilities further. Georgia's national currency is the Lari. The economy has traditionally and to this day include Georgian wine production. Agriculture is not only limited to grapes, with citrus fruits and hazelnuts produced as well. Majority of the country's workforce is dedicated to agriculture. Mining is another traditional industry as the earth is rich with Manganese, copper and gold. The kingdom also repurposes its' Soviet industries. Formerly creating military aircraft, the country is now under contract to create civlian aircraft. The railway carriage manufacturing is rebuilding itself as well due to Georgia joining the Silk Rail project and future demands for carriages. Georgia has a notable hydro-electric energy producer, dominating the regional market. Although the country is self-reliant in energy as a result, it makes it vulnerable to climate change. Georgia's power grid connects to Russia, Armenia, Iran and the Byzantine Empire. A natural gas pipeline from Russia also pass through into the surrounding countries with Georgia entitled to 10% of the proceeds. Category:Nations Category:CDC Earth Category:Asia Category:Georgia Category:Caucasus